


Blood Drips and Dust Falls

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Act, Anger Management, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Childish Reader (at times), Colorful words, Cussing, Dark, Deals, Depressed Sans, Destructive Reader, Dom/sub, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Heartless Reader, I'll update when I have nothing else to do, M/M, Misery, Other, Pathetic Sans, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Reader, Powerful Reader, Reader Has Anger Issues, Reader acts tough but she cares, Reader doesn't take anyone's shit, Reader eventually softens up, Reader in Denial, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans is not fond of gore, Savage reader, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, Stubborn Reader, Sub Sans (Undertale), Suffering, Tsundere Reader (?), Unrequited Love, bipolar reader, demon reader, desperate sans, dom reader, sadistic reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: Sans was depressed. He felt suicidal. He felt like he wasn't worth anything.He heard from a few weird humans that there was a witchcraft going onThey managed to persuade Sans into coming with them to the said witchcraft building.Nonetheless, shit went down and now he has a crush on a demon who's interested on devouring his entire soul. Great.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only update it when it feels right- When I have the motivations to do so!

***Ring**

***Ring**

***Ri-**

The alarm clock crashed against the wall and shattered into small pieces, leaving a little dent on the poor wall.

Sans woke up begrudgingly, glaring at the plastic pieces on the floor. He crawled out of bed and stood up, snatched a pair of shorts and went out of his room. He didn't feel like showering today. He didn't feel like doing anything today. But if he stayed in bed he doubt Papyrus would let him anyways. So he was forced to face the day everyday.

He sat on the counter and brew himself some coffee, not realizing in his still sleepy state of mind that someone else was in the room until it was too late.

"SANS! YOU ARE AWAKE ALREADY! I'M QUITE SURPRISED, BROTHER!"

Sans jumped, almost slipping off the counter himself. He definitely dropped his favorite mug though, filled with coffee- well, it  _was_ until the mug shattered loudly across the kitchen floor smearing black coffee everywhere.

...

He nearly snapped at his brother that morning, but he contained himself. Its normal for depressive people to get snappy, really, but he couldn't forgive himself if he accidentally snap at Papyrus. His brother didn't mean to scare him...

He was working in his hotdog stand now bored out of his mind. Until he heard a group of edgy looking teenagers talking about somethings people normally don't talk about out in the open. Cults? Demon Cults? Really? What's so interesting about that? It's just myths. These kids don't really know what they're talking about.

Sans chuckled humorlessly.

Yeah, kids these days...

He expected them to leave by now but what he didn't expect was for them to walk towards him upon seeing him. Are they going to bully him? They seem like the type. He didn't expect them to give him a friendly smile though.

"Hey there skeleton dude! We're here for hotdogs if you still have them that is or has it already been sold out?"

Sans blinked at them but quickly came back to his senses and so he nods.

"all of ya'?"

What seems to be the leader looks around the group and then nods to Sans, still giving him that friendly smile.

Sans prepared their hotdogs and some hotcats for free.

"here, have some hotcats too. it's on the house."

The teen looked up at him in surprise- looking a bit hesitant now. But then he quickly took them with a bright smile.

Odd.

"Thanks Mr.Skeleton!"

Sans waved the teen off.

"jus' call me sans. no need for formalities."

The kid seem nervous now.

"uhh... kid? you alright?"

The teen that was assumed to be the leader of the edgy group backed off and a new face presented herself. The leader was a guy. This time he was facing a teenage girl.

The girl smiles brightly at him.

"Hey Mr! We actually came here to have a talk with you! You seem like a pretty cool guy!"

He blushed and looked down.

"ah, gee, kid. don't say things like that..."

She shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Nonsense! We just wanted to ask if you'd like to come with us somewhere?"

Well, now that's just suspicious.

He was about to decline when another teenage girl shoved the other out of the way and grinned at him.

"We just want to show you something really,  _really_ cool! Something big that we've discovered and we hadn't told anyone else but you! Since you seem like an adult and you look like a pretty chill dude, we want you to help us!"

He thought about it for a bit. Then he looked up at the girl's eyes.

"you guys getting in any sort of trouble?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know what we found yet because it's in a locked building! But we saw it through the window and it looked pretty legit!"

A short emo looking guy wearing glasses said as he got smacked by a girl beside him.

"Yeah, well, he's not wrong. It looked like an old witchcraft building. We just assumed that there might be cool stuff inside!"

My eyesockets turned dark. That seems to spook them so he stopped.

"Y-you can even have some valuable stuff inside! We can share!"

He sighed.

"you guys do realize how much danger you guys could've been in, right?"

He shook his head as they began to look guilty mumbling some sorry's and stood up despite what he said.

"fine. i'll be babysitting you guys. where's the place?"

The edgy looking group cheered and guided him the way.


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something interesting happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit waddup!?

He was feeling rather tired now that they are out in the wilderness. He huffs and pants. It might've been a lot better if he could just teleport! But he never has been there before.

"are we there yet?"

The girl beside him smirked.

"Nearly there, Mr.Bones!"

He huffs out in annoyance.

"how much longer?"

He could just feel his legs began to tire out. He hadn't done this much exercise in  _years!_  

"We're here!"

The group cheered yet again. Sans puffed out his cheek bones and bend down to hold onto his knees.

"f-finally..."

A guy laughed at Sans's misery.

"Dude! We haven't even gone that far!"

"sorry... not used to walk too much."

"A lazy one, huh? Some can relate just like that moron over there."

Sans glanced at the guy the other guy was pointing at. Sure enough he was laying on the ground breathing heavily while letting out deep pants.

"Yeah... At least you're not as dramatic as he is."

The girl next to Sans scowls at the poor guy.

"C'mon then! Let's stop stalling and- Sans! You open the door!"

The leader guy was already waiting in front of a weird looking house.

Sans turned to look at the guy and quirked his bone brow at him.

"why not you?"

He fidgets.

"W-well... We're kinda... Scared of what's inside, honestly."

The girl next to Sans barked out a laugh.

"HAH! Scared? Really!? You must be, oh dear  _leader._ But I am  _not!_ Seriously, how can you be the leader when most of the time I have to do all the work!"

She spits out with venom in her voice. Then she began walking towards the door to open it, only for her to topple backwards when her hand touched the doornob.

"W-what the fuck!?"

The leader guy gave her a smug grin.

"Mhm. Told ya'. What we're dealing with is not where humans should be doing."

The leader sauntered towards Sans and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's why, I called Sans to help us."

He looked around the group then at Sans.

"There seems to be a magic barrier around the house to prevent any humans from entering. So that only means two things."

The leader gave an excited grin to Sans.

"One: Something very valuable must be inside that wrecked place! Or two: Someone very important must be inside!"

He let's go of Sans's shoulder, flailing his arms in the air.

"Or maybe even  _both!_ "

Sans just stood there.

"uhh... okay...? so what do you want me to do about it?"

The guy grabbed his shoulders again.

"I want you, to try and open the door and get inside! Obviously! Tell us what's in it when you're done! Bring a few stuff out if that's possible!"

Sans still just kinda stood there.

"and how do you know if i could get inside effortlessly? you guys do know about what happened to us monsters and about magic barriers, right?"

That made the leader think.

"Huh. Guess you're right, but can you at least try though?"

Sans rolled his eyelights.

"sure."

Sans begrudgingly began to saunter to the house. Just as he was about to touch the doornob, his magic zaps on the door against his will and the barrier threw him in the opposite direction of the house, making him crash into a tree.

Sans passed out.

...

"Sans! Sans! Wake up!"

Someone was straddling me while trying to shake me awake.

I groan and shoved whoever was on me as I tried to fall asleep again.

"Sans! You lazybones!"

The feminine girl whimpered.

That voice sounded so familiar...

I jumped out of bed in instant and stared at the girl before me.

She's wearing a pink lolita attire. She looks to be about- maybe 5-7 years old?

"Finally! You're out of bed!"

She smiles.

That smile melts my soul.

"i-... who-...wha-"

My voice sounded like the young me again! Back when I was- 7! Why am I back in time this much!? Did Frisk reset button broke, unstable, something!?

I covered my mouth/grin and kneeled to the floor. My grin quivering as tears started forming on the edge of my eyesockets.

Then I felt a warm pair of hands cup my cheek bones, lifting it up. The little girl looked to me with a warm smile.

"It's okay, Sansy! You'll be okay! Don't give up hope, alright?"

She kissed my cheek bone then quickly pulls away.

"Because... Someone really cares about you!"

She blushes.

I sat there as I tried to process what the hell just happened.

A little girl just kissed my younger self.

What does that mean?

I blushed heavily. When I was about to say something my vision begins to darken.

She stared at my fading body sadly while waving.

"Bye Sansy..."

"w-wait-!"

My vision turns dark.

...

He woke up on his bed, making him confused.

"...was that all just a dream?"

He sat up and covering his face with his hands and let out a low groan.

"seriously??"

He kicked off his already bunched up blankets and was looking for his pants but then realized he already had it on.

"...that's weird. i don't remember sleeping with any pants on..."

He shrugged.

"probably forgot to take it off."

He went outside of his room to hear clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen and chattering in the living room.

The voices sounded familiar.

He stood still on the staircase as he spots them. The edgy looking teenage group.

Huh.

So it wasn't a dream then?

Then how is he still alive? That crash should've killed him!

"Sans! You're finally awake!"

The brave and reckless girl screams out, startling Sans. The group quickly surrounded him, asking him if he was feeling alright.

"uhh... yea, think i'm good. thanks for askin' but... what happened?"

"BROTHER! YOU ARE OKAY!"

He was suddenly picked up and crushed by his brother, Papyrus.

"ey bro."

Sans pats his brother's head awkwardly as Papyrus started sniffing as tears fell from his eyesockets.

"paps, don't cry... i'm fine- see!"

Sans gestured to himself. Papyrus wasn't buying it.

"Y-YOU NEARLY TURN TO DUST WHEN THEY BROUGHT YOU HERE! ME BEING GREAT AS ALWAYS, HEALED YOU BEFORE YOU- Could..."

Silence.

"... Yeah... That happened."

Sans grew suspicious of them.

"how... did you guys know where i lived?"

The emo guy with glasses fidgets.

"Um... I told them."

Sans glared at him.

"how?"

"I-i work part-time job at the library across the street! I've seen you guys plenty of times before..."

Oh.

"WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED!? WHY WAS MY BROTHER ALMOST DUSTED!?"

Papyrus towered over them all and glowered.

The group began to look nervously at eachother. They're contemplating wether or not they should tell him.

Sans shook his head at them and told them he'll deal with this.

"heh... pap, don't worry 'bout it. i wasn't looking where i was goin' and i tripped."

Papyrus stops glowering at them and stared at Sans, baffled. Then Papyrus looks very hurt.

"... Y-YOU... Fine. If You Don't Want To Tell Me, You Don't Have To Lie."

Papyrus drops Sans. Papyrus looks empty. No smile or grin coming from his face.

"I'll Be In My Room If You Need Me. I Doubt You Even Would."

"paps wait!"

***SLAM**

The sound of Papyrus's door slamming shut on his face rings in his skull.

Silence began to settle in.

Sans drops to the floor.

The group shifted awkwardly and looked at eachother. Trying to figure out what to do.

The leader guy took a step forward to Sans but Sans stopped him by using his magic to keep them all in place.

"don't..."

Sans slowly got up. He stared at the group with a vacant look.

"just... go home"

They nodded wordlessly.

Sans let them go.

...

Sans woke up in the middle of the night. Weirdly enough, he couldn't go back to sleep. He felt like he was being watched. The curtains moved softly but his window was closed shut. There was no wind in his room.

The door was locked and his room was completely dark.

He shifted uncomfortably under his covers, trying to go back to sleep-

 _Until he heard something being knocked over and the sound of glass shattering in his room_.

He shot up from his bed and started panicking while looking around his room to find the source of disturbance.

No one.

There's no one there.

His lamp was knocked over though and his new lightbulb now shattered to pieces.

He shivered as he felt the temperature drop drastically.

Now normally, he doesn't feel temperature that much. It's nothing but a faint feeling- but now. It's freezing.

He wrapped himself with his comforter, trying to make himself feel warmer.

It's not helping. Not even the voices in his head was helping- wait... Since when does he have voices in his head?

It's faint. But with each passing second it only gets louder.

He heard snickering.

His head whip around his room, but the sound was in all direction!

" ~~ **coMe bACk**~~ "

He grips his skull at the ringing voice in his head.

The feeling of being watched was stronger. He felt a presence near him.

"w-who are y-you- ack!"

He was pinned on the wall, his comforter falling off of him.

The creature before him was absolutely horrifying.

Black thick liquid was dripping down every part of it. The huge, terrifying sharp grin only had blood and fleshy bits sticking on it.

" ~~ **c-COmE BAcK!**~~ "

Was the creature talking? If it was, the grin never opened- not that he minded. Think it's better if it stays closed.

But... Back to where?

The big round white eyes stared into his soul. He felt terrified. The sharp claws that was pinning him loosened.

Not long after, it let him go as he dropped back down on his bed, panting as he lost his breath in that moment.

The creature still stared at him. It was hovering over him, nearly on the ceiling. But it had no legs. The black goo was all it had to support it's weight. The goo made a huge black sticky puddle on Sans's bedroom floor.

Sans slowly looked up fearfully at the creature.

"t-to... where?"

The creature quickly leans near Sans's face and stared.

Sans slowly leaned away. He nearly pissed himself. The creature smelled like corpses and blood. It made him sick.

Thankfully, the creature also leaned away.

 ~~~~" ~~ **HoUSe.**~~ "

House? Which house??

Was it that-

"... you mean the witch's house?"

It nods slowly.

" ~~ **BLoOd wiTCh hOuSE.**~~ "

Oh yeah, sounds comforting.

"but... w-why?"

The grin (oh god) widens.

" ~~ **MiSsTResS wiShES to SeE yoU.**~~ "

What? A blood witch? Yeah, not happening.

The creature growled, gritting his teath threateningly as if he heard his thoughts.

Shit.

"okay okay! i-i'll... go."

It disappears in a blink of an eye.

No signs of it ever being in here.

The lamp was back in place. There's no black goo in sight.

Was he just hallucinating it all?

" ~~ **SHe wiLl bE wAITiNg**~~ "

Okay. No he's not. The voice still hurts him.

He quickly teleports to that weird place. The place where he nearly died at.

The place still looks the same. Except now he couldn't sense any magic barrier around it.

" ~~ **itS StiLL THeRe. jUSt bArELy notICEd aT nIgHT.**~~ "

Please stop talking, it hurts.

The voice stops for a bit, before letting out a gruff laugh.

"...what am i supposed to do now?"

It doesn't respond. Instead, Sans felt his body moved on its own.

He panicked before relaxing slightly when the painful voice told him to calm down.

He didn't know why he was agreeing to this in the first place! Like, what's behind that door that he was unconsciously approaching to!?

And why  _him_ of all people!?

Was it because he was a monster and monsters aren't supposed to see this!?

_Is he approaching death!?_

Each thought made Sans feel even more uneasy. If he dies now, what will Papyrus say? Who would be able to take care of him!?

He doesn't even realize when he was already in front of the door until he heard a creaking sound as his body opened it effortlessly.

...

He went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohooo~


	3. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your day? :3

The room he was in was dark. He walked further into the room slowly until suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut.

He gained back control of his body and the candle lights suddenly lit up the room showing various ancient looking stuff such as books, potions, and much more.

But he was mainly paying attention to the giant dark red pentagram in the middle of said room.

_the hell is this?_

He cautiously walked towards it.

In front of the giant pentagram was a small ancient wooden table. On it there was dried blood everywhere with a single dusty thick book that has the same pentagram on it.

~~_**"tAkE it"** _ ~~

He hesitated.

But eventually relents as he take the book off the bloody wooden table.

The house shook.

_am i allowed to do this?_

~~**_"nO."_ ** ~~

The voice cackles painfully.

The house shook more violently until it made a sudden stop.

The book he was once holding threw itself away from him and back on the bloody table.

"wha-ACK!"

His body got pulled into the pentagram like a force just pulled him in there and onto the middle.

He tried to move but it felt as if his legs was slightly sinking into it a bit like crazy glue. Then the thick black book with a blood red pentagram on it opened violently on its own. Revealing a certain page. Then it lift itself up for Sans to get a better view of it.

SUMMON ME

Was written in bold red letters.

His vision suddenly became dark again.

...

He awoke. Gasping while grasping tightly onto the covers of his messy bed that was wet from his constant sweating.

What's with his dreams nowadays!? Usually its all about the resets!

He gave his window a glance that told him it was already noon.

Unsurprisingly.

He ran his phalange over his skull that was also (unsurprisingly) sweating.

He felt disgusting but in no mood to shower.

_i'll just go grab some coffee..._

He snatched his boxers that were laying around on the floor with the rest.

God his room was a complete utter  _mess!_

He slauches. Slowly walking out the door hearing his brother in the kitchen, probably making lunch already. He missed breakfast again.

Upon hearing Sans, Papyrus rushed to him and scold him for not waking up for breakfast for the 29th time.

"SERIOUSLY BROTHER! YOU'RE GETTING EVEN WORSE EVERYDAY! YOU NEED TO EAT, SANS! BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY AND I SHALL NOT LET YOU BE SO LAZY TO-"

Blah blah blah, the usual.

"YOU ALSO REEK, SANS! YOU NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

Sans waves his brother off and approached the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

Papyrus quickly blocked Sans from reaching his destination. A look of a stern mother taking over Papyrus's face.

"SANS"

"I'M SERIOUS."

"hey, serious, i'm sans."

Papyrus didn't even flinch.

Papyrus sighs and pinch the bridge of his nose or where it should be.

"I'm Worried Sans."

...

"i know, bro, and i'm sorry for being such a numbskull-"

Papyrus groans.

"but seriously, i'm  _fine._ i'm just being extra lazy nowadays."

"LAZYBONES!"

Sans chuckles as he watch his brother stomp his foot in annoyance.

"FINE. I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT FOR NOW. BUT I SWEAR IF YOU DO IT AGAIN TOMORROW- I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF THAT HELL YOU CALL YOUR ROOM!"

"ey, just cuz' its messy, doesn't mean its hell"

"THAT IS WHAT HELL LOOKS LIKE TO ME, SANS!"

Papyrus finally stomps out of the house to go meet Undyne for cooking lessons again.

Sans scratch the back of his neck and sighs, sluggishly approaching the kitchen to the kitchen counter that has a plate of steaming hamburger with fries and a huge bottle of ketchup.

?

That was a suprise.

There's a note near it.

BROTHER, I'M VERY CONCERNED OF YOUR WELL BEING. BUT I KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY LIKE MY COOKING SINCE YOU NEVER REALLY ATE IT. SO! I BOUGHT YOUR FAVORITE MEAL FROM GRILLBYS! UGH, I JUST DON'T GET WHY YOU'D PERFER A GREASY UNHEALTHY MEAL OVER MY GREAT HEALTHY AND NUTRITIOUS SPAGHETTI!

TAKE CARE, BROTHER!

WITH ALL LOVE, PAPYRUS <3

...

Now Sans feel a huge wave of guilt.

He had cried that time.

...

A week had passed and Sans still get similar nightmares about the house.

Its like the house calls out to him or something.

Sans was at his station again, selling hotdogs as always. I mean, he has to pay up the bills at some point, he cant just rely on Paps for everything, even if Papyrus doesn't mind. He was about to make another hotdog for a customer until that emo kid approached him with a look of pity on his face.

"Hey, uh, Sans. How are you?"

Sans ignored the kid and just went back to business. The emo sigh.

"Look, we're sorry that happened, we swear we didn't know!"

Sans finally looked up at the teen from his hotdog stand with a neutral look on his face.

"kid, let's just forget that ever happened in the first place, okay? let's not talk 'bout that incident or that house ever again. just... foget'about'it."

The teen was about to argue but then Sans gave him a look.

"its for the best. trust me. that house gave me nightmares. literally."

The teen gave a puzzled face.

"Really? Like what?"

"i dunno', lots of things. every time i close my eyes."

"Wow, Kayla had been saying the same thing after she tried to open the door!"

Sans perked up.

"oh really? how's she now?"

"Been acting crazy like she was seeing stuff that wasn't there. The others just thought that she was being over dramatic about the entire thing but I believe her."

"what things?"

Emo looks uneasy.

"Things like... A black tall humongous goopy creature with wide white eyes?"

Sans nods.

"i've been seeing and even  _hearing_ that thing too. and let me tell you. the creature don't sound too nice."

"Wow."

"i don't think its a good idea to be around that house ever again."

He nods with an understanding look on his face.

"Agreed."

Then he looks down with a solemn look.

"But I don't think the others would agree with us... Besides Kayla."

 Sans shook his head.

"try tellin'em... if they won't listen then try to prove it, somehow. if they still won't listen, let 'em be. they'll learn the truth soon after, i bet."

Even if its the hard way. That'll be their own fault.

"I-I'll try... I guess..."

Emo kid looks a bit uneasy.

...

Sans woke up again with the same nightmare. He feels more and more obligated to go each passing day.

Until he finally relent and gave in.

He told Papyrus he might not be home for awhile and also told him not to worry, that it was just another one of his odd jobs. He left the house with a worried sick brother regardless. At night.

...

He stared at the anonymous looking house and looked around for a bit. Checking if something looks different than before. He hasn't been here in awhile.

He noticed something.

No.

_Someone._

Someone was trying to find a way inside. They also looked familiar.

_'is that who i think it is?'_

It was that brave girl.

_'what was her name again? kayla? something like that... what's she doing here?'_

Sans snuck up behind her to see her more closely. She don't look too good.

Her tan skin looks pale. Messy red hair. Heavy bags under her eyes. Unfocused pupils. She's also shaking.

She's staring right past him with a blank look on her face.

"...Sans?"

How did she notice? Did Sans lose his stealthiness?

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"i should say the same thing to you."

She turns away to stare blankly at the house before them.

"I'm trying to find a way in. Ever since that day when I lay my hand on that door. I keep getting these same nightmares everyd-"

"i know. emo kid told me a few days ago."

She stared at the ground.

"... You probably think I'm weird..."

"... no."

She looked up at him confusingly.

"Wait really? Why? The others-"

"probs cuz' I have the same issue."

Her eyes widen.

"You're joking."

Sans gave a laugh of sorrow.

"i wish i was kid, i wish i was..."

Silence fall between them for a moment before Kayla started to speak again.

"... That goop monster..."

"saw it too, kid. it kept bothering me too."

"So what do you think we should do?"

Sans hums thoughtfully and took a moment to think.

...

"... i may have an idea."

 

...

 

" ** _THATS CRAZY!_** NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET YOU GET ALMOST KILLED AGAIN!"

"kid, i appreciate your concern but i think i know what i'm doing."

"YOU  _ **THINK!?**_ ARE YOU **_INSANE_**!? YOU'RE ONLY GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"trust me kid. i saw it in my dream... nightmare. i was able to open the door."

She huffs in a fit of rage.

"Yeah!? IN A NIGHTMARE!"

Sans shook his head in slight annoyance.

"just let me do it, kid. it's our only bet of getting rid of these horrible nightmares."

"BUT!-"

"sides'... what else are we gonna do?"

"There must be another way! C'mon, Sans! Think this through!"

Sans only shook his head again and stepped forward towards the wooden door. Only for a stubborn looking redhead to stand in his way.

"kid."

Sans deadpans.

The redhead only glares back at him.

...

Sans sighs, slumping his tense shoulders.

"fine. you win, kid."

Kayla gave a grin of triumph and relief.

Only to gasp in shock the moment Sans dissapeared in thin air only for her to notice he was right behind her with his hand on the door knob.

" _ **SANS**_!"

She spun around to see that he was no longer there.

 

 

 

_**But the door was open.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think its time? Lel


	4. Not His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works!
> 
> (Personally, I think I'm most proud of this book than my others yet, lol)
> 
> Its more serious... OooOoOoooOOOooo!~

" _ **SANS**_!"

Kayla quickly follows behind. The door slamming shut behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"...  _ **Fuck.**_ "

'We're in some deep trouble aren't we?'

Kayla thought to herself before looking around cautiously and also curiously while searching for Sans.

She sighs.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

She gave a few hesitant step forward while calling out for Sans.

'Dammit, why is this place so big!? It didn't look like it from the outside!'

 

...

 

After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly. She finally spotted the short skeleton. She was about to call out to him but stopped herself just in time to see a horrendous sight.

 

He was with  _ **it**_.

 

Kayla backed away and quickly hid behind a solid object.

" ~~ **sO wHAt DO yOu saY?**~~ "

...

"i... need some time to think."

" ~~ **dOn'T YOu ThINk yOU'vE beEN tAKinG lOnG ENouGh?**~~ "

"i need more time!"

...

The creature chuckled and quickly leaned in Sans's face to make him feel unease.

" ~~ **I tHInK a FriEnD of yOUrS haS fiNaLLy sHOweD Up!**~~ "

Kayla tensed up as she felt a sudden presence looming above her, a rotten smelling breath fanning over her face.

She yelped and curled herself into a ball.

"I-its you again!"

The creature laughs sadistically. Enjoying her fear of him.

" ~~ **wHAts wITh tHAt reActIOn? DOn't yOu miSS mE???**~~ "

It mockingly said. Voice ringing through her eardrums making it hard for her to process it's words.

Kayla covers up her ears. She feels like her ears are going to bleed.

" _Shut up_."

She groans out pathetically.

The creature thankfully turned it's attention away from her and to Sans.

Sans only nodded hesitantly. Which confuses Kayla.

"kid... follow me."

She glances at the creature who only grinned widely and unsettlingly at her. She quickly raced to Sans and hides behind him. Sans tensed up but slowly calmed down after he knew what she was doing. He thought she was going to attack him. Maybe it was for the better.

...

Sans took her to a familiar looking room that has the giant dark red pentagram in the middle of the room that holds that same mysterious book on that same old blood stained table.

"This place... I've seen it before."

Sans let out a sigh.

"yeah... same. a couple a' times."

He shook his head and began to stare at the ground with a complicated look on his face. Kayla nudges his shoulder softly only for him to flinch away.

She gave him a look.

"... Are you feeling alright, Sans?"

He sighs before showing her a look of guilt.

"i'm sorry, kid."

That only confuses her more before she let out a surprised yelp as she was suddenly tossed into the pentagram.

She struggles but a blue force kept her from moving too much.

"Sans!"

She stared at him with wide eyes filled with betrayal.

"W-what are you- aaaaAAAA _AAA **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ "

Her sentence were cut off by her blood curdling scream of agony as Sans was forced to watch the terrifying scene before him as she got torn apart limb from limb by a magical force that was not his own. The pentagram was now glowing a vibrant red.

No matter what Sans did, he couldn't look away from the scene. He was like a deer caught in headlights.

I-it wasn't his fault. It was either her or his brother! He didn't know it would turn out like this though!

_Why him!?!?_

He was forced to watch as her body was being torn to shreds by an unknown force.

_It wasn't his fault._

_'not my fault.'_

_Not his fault._

_'not my fault...'_

_Not his fault._

_'n-not my fault...'_

Sans slowly slid down on a wall and stared at the unrecognizable mangled corpse.

He'd never seen such a gory scene before in his entire life.

_...So much blood._

He felt sick with nausea. He never knew he could puke until now. He finally has control over his vision and quickly looked away and emptied his invisible stomach with his previous food contents.

_He never knew monster food could do that. He's so weak-hearted. No wonder he never had the guts to watch horror/thriller movies._

He pants out exhaustingly. He feels weak from all of this magic draining and horrifying experience.

He shakily began to stand up and steady himself on the wall to prevent his legs giving up on him.

He breathes in and out slowly to calm himself down.

Slowly, he started walking towards the bloody floor with a pentagram mark.

No. Not towards it,  _around_ it. He doesn't want to get anywhere near the bloodshed.

_'okay... uhh. it said i had to do it. i had to. it wouldn't lie to me, right? i wasn't the one that killed her. it's not my fault!'_

_Not his fault._

_'i didn't k-know that would happen!'_

_He didn't know._

_'it's n-not my f-fault!'_

_Not his fault._

He couldn't take it anymore and shed a few tears.

_'it's all my fault...'_

_'if I hadn't agreed to join them this wouldn't had ever happened!'_

_It's his fault._

_His fault._

_His fault._

**_His fault._ **

**_HiS fAuLt._ **

**_~~hIS fAulLlTT~~ _ **

**_~~aAhHAhAHA~~ _ **

**_~~I THiNk tHAt iTs TiME to suMmOn mIsTReSS~~ _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fak. No sleep for muah!


	5. Misstres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sowwyyyy, I hadn't been feeling it lately and there's finals coming up but enough of that, here's chapter five! I'll post chapter 6 as soon as I feel up to it don't worry, it won't take as long!

He was finally able to turn away from the corpse and stared down at the worn out book that he saw plenty of times in his nightmare.

The page of the book was coincidentally (I think not) on the right page where it showed how to summon this so called 'mistress'.

It said to summon the mistress, one must sacrifice itself to offer the mistress the blood of a mortal being, such as humans.

_But no animals._

It said right here specifically that the 'mistress' hates animal abuse.

How ironic.

First step is done.

Second-

" _ **HoW iS tHe RiTUaL gOinG?**_ "

"i'm on it."

Sans grumbled out, still trying to ignore the dead corpse behind him.

Turning another page to find step two, Sans widen his eyes at the contents within.

"i have to  _what_???"

He took a step back from the book and pressed his hands against his chest.

"e-excuse me, but I don't think i'd just  _give_ this 'mistress' my soul  _and_  body!"

Suddenly, the creature hovered over him and glowered.

" ** _bUT yOu HaVE To! UNlesS tHAt iS, yOU wANt yOUR lOvED oNEs to... SUdDenLy dISapPeaR._**"

Sans gulped and then nodded slowly.

"... guess you're not giving me much of a choice..."

Trying to repress his fear from deep within, he slowly dragged himself into the middle of the pentagram, trying to ignore and avoid at the same time from the bloody guts and flesh stewn all across the floor.

He began trembling in fear as his body suddenly glowed a bright red light. He felt like he was literally set aflame. He tried to hold the pain and ignore it but it felt impossible. The longer he stood there, the more painful it got.

He screamed and his world got dark. He couldn't see or do anything. The only thing he could see was his soul, being out of his chest and it slowly got further away from him and he panicked. Trying to claw his way to his soul but his body wouldn't move.

"p-please! don't- d-don't do this! this isn't what I wanted!"

He was surprised when words fell out of his mouth effortlessly. He hadn't realize he was able to speak until now.

Though, he was unanswered. But he did feel as if someone or _something_ was watching him.

Suddenly, (Pineappl---/is slapped/) he woke up in his bed for the second time he's been to that house. It's like he's being teleported out of his will and into his bed, to make it seem like he has been sleeping through it all. But he knew better.

The pain felt way too real to be a drea- nightmare.

"SANS! DINNER IS READY!"

Sans lifted his body from the bed begrudgingly, shifting his leg to the side of the bed before plopping his feet down against the floor. His legs shifted uncomfortably as if it hadn't been used for a week. His body felt unusually heavy.

Not to mention he had a massive headache.

Where did that came from?

He groaned and held his head in his hands painfully. It's like someone had tried to bash in his skull with a hammer.

Tears pricked in his eyesockets in his pain and despair from the headache and the painful memory of that unholy night. He can't unsee what he's seen.

That corpse-

' _kayla-_ '

And with that thought, he broke down.

He couldn't shake off the heavy shame, sorrow and guilt now. I don't think he ever will.

He cried, small sniffles before turning into loud sobs and screams, not caring if his brother had heard him or not. He just needed to let it all out. The time of that night finally came down on him full force making him realize his painful mistake-

How dare he betray a human who for once in his goddamn life was actually nice and considerate of him- other than Frisk.

He could've find some other rando- bad guy or-  _something_.

But the creature didn't want to wait any longer. It was getting impatient- it said it'll literally _devour_  Papyrus  _alive_ if he didn't do it then.

Speaking of which, he hadn't realized that his brother was banging on the door of his room in concern while shouting for his well being.

He realized he was still sobbing.

He rubbed his face with the bunched up blankets on his bed from his tears and tried to calm his breathing. He still let out a few hiccups from the breakdown.

Finally, he decided to answer Papyrus before he got too worried.

"i-i'm fine paps, just had another nightmare is all. i'm o-okay now though..."

"A-ARE YOU SURE, BROTHER!? I HAD NEVER HEARD YOU SCREAM LIKE THAT BEFORE!"

Sans sigh, rubbing his closed eyesockets trying to get rid of the stains of his tears.

"yeah bro, i'm fine."

Sans heard a loud sigh coming from behind the door.

"C-Can You At Least Open The Door For Me? I Want To See You, Sans. You've Been Acting Weird Lately, And I Can't Help But Worry, You See..."

When did Sans ever deserved you Papyrus?

The door jingles, bringing Sans back to earth. He slowly but warily sauntered towards the door. Opening it just by a crack to take a peak for the tall skeleton.

The door immediately burst open and Sans has been engulfed into a large hug.

"SANS! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRDLY FOR THE PAST WEEK! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMETHING MIGHT'VE HAPPENED TO YOU SINCE YOU GOT BACK FROM ONE OF YOUR ODD JOBS!!!"

Sans eyesockets widen as he tried to process his brother's words.

"what do you mean, bro?"

Papyrus stared at his brother weirdly.

"You Mean You Haven't Noticed?"

Papyrus set Sans down then proceeded to dramatically point at everything in his-

Clean and neat room?

Wait what---

Sans eyesockets was blown wide.

How did he not notice that?

Literally  _everything_ in his room was spotless. No socks on the floor, the once naked mattress had a clean cover for once- no wonder he felt oddly more comfortable in his bed. The treadmill had no dusts on it anymore, it even looked used. The floor was sweeped, the bed was neat- other than the used blankets- his lamp and desk was well organized with things he didn't think he owned-

"w-what... what happened to my room!?"

Papyrus began to look weary.

"U-UM... WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHER? YOU DID THIS. ... REMEMBER?"

Sans shook his head as fear started to swell up in his chest.

His chest.

Sans quickly tried to pull out his soul- which took more effort than necessary for some reason- especially since he's the most capable at pulling out souls than anybody else-

His soul looked a bit different he noticed. His soul was the same pale blue color with little cracks on the side but, only the difference was,

The center of his soul was multi colored.

There was orange, yellow, green, purple, blue, dark blue, and _goddamn_   _red_.

He heard a loud gasp from behind him, but he was too entrance at the difference of his soul- his new soul.

' _w-what is this?_ '

His world goes dark. Again.

It took him awhile to adjust from the differences, but now he was somehow in a different place. Where he was, he didn't know. He doesn't recognize this place either. He was in a plain grassy field-

And he wasn't alone.

There were two figures on the other side of the field. He couldn't make out who they were. But one was unmistakably big. It seemed familiar.

 

Black

 

Sticky

 

Goop-

 

He covered his permanent grin as he realized who it might be- the creature. The creature was here-

But with whom?

Who's that other figure?

Could it be-

"the 'mistress'?"

" **That's me. But I'd prefer it better if you'd call me '(Y/n)'** "

The figure who appeared out of nowhere was suddenly beside him, smiling at him in a sickeningly sweet smile that nearly gave him goosebumps- if he could.

Sans yelped at their sudden appearance before staring wide-eyed at the gorgeous looking creature before him.

"i-i... wow- um, are you-"

Sans cleared his non-existent throat and shook his head before looking away from them.

"a-are you here to kill me and claim my soul?"

" **Huh**?"

The creature blinked slowly before chuckling, but it soon turned into a full blown hysterical laughter.

" **Wh-what are you _saying_???**"

Trying to calm themselves down, but still letting out occasional chuckles, giggles and snickers.

" **Have you forgotten about what you've read in that book or something? Or did something hit your head?** "

They shook their head before lifting up Sans skull and forced his white pin-pricks to meet her glowing (e/c) eyes.

" **You've seemed to forget,** **Sans.** "

They sighed, staring down at Sans wavering and unfocusing gaze. He felt entranced. He felt high. What is this feeling?

" _ **I've** **already claimed you. I own you.** **You're mine.**_ "

Sans gulped down his saliva with an upcoming blush crawling up his neck to his cheek bones.

His head dropped as they let go of his skull.

Why does his body feel so hot right now?

He began to sweat as they grinned down at him, he could just  _feel_ their gaze on him and only him. He felt special for some reason. But he couldn't face them without feeling dizzy like he's been drugged by something.

But it was so damn addicting.

That's why he didn't want to stare at them for too long.

He's afraid of being attached.

...

He blinked and he was in his room again, suddenly missing their presence.

Where's Papyrus?

There's a note on his desk.

'SANS, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THAT MEANS YOU ARE BACK! CALL ME IF YOU ARE! DON'T DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE MAKING ME WORRIED!!! I'M LOOKING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW SO I MAY NOT BE HOME BY THE TIME YOU ARE BACK. AND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN ABOUT THE CONDITION OF YOUR SOUL! OR I'M CONTACTING ALPHYS ON THIS ONE!'

Sans plopped down on his bed and sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to explain his situation to Papyrus, he didn't want to make him worried more than he already has. He should make up another story. It had to be a good one.

" **Hey.** "

Sans jolt up from his bed and wildly stared at (Y/n) which made him feel a bit doozy.

He quickly looked away and mumbled with a tint of blue on his face.

How are they so gorgeous? It's almost illegal.

"w-what is it...?"

(Y/n) heard him thankfully. Their instincts are high.

(Y/n) grins wickedly even though Sans couldn't see it.

 

" **Lets... Make a deal.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... How's your day?


	6. A Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans make a deal with the Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nuh.

** _"Let's... Make a deal"_ **

 

Sans blinked slowly at the statement, he felt like he was losing his mind.

Make a deal with a demon?

Yeah, we all know where that's going to go.

But does he really have much of a choice?

...

Sans hesitate before asking, feeling very cautious and wary of them. Not really knowing what they wanted from him.

"..what?"

The (h/c) female rolls her eyes at him from annoyance. She doesn't really like repeating herself.

" _ **You heard me.**_ "

The (h/c) female scoffed before crossing her arms and waiting for his reply almost impatiently.

"just get straight to the point. what do you want?"

Sans had a little bit of courage to glare at the supernatural being in front of him. But he couldn't for long. He felt weird and tingly.

(Y/n) smirked.

" **Well, let's see... I want you-** "

Sans gulped unsettlingly, the tone in her words felt teasing.

" **-to...** "

.

.

.

" **give up and die.** "

Sans gripped tightly at his bedsheets, trembling.

"w... why?"

" **'Why?'** "

She mused.

" **Because you're in the way to achieve my goal.** "

Sans shook his head, the thought of Papyrus getting lonely without him disturbed his mind. How would Papyrus be able to take care of himself? Especially from this cruel world!

.

He's not giving up. For Papyrus's sake.

"no. you can't."

" **And why is that? I thought that you hated being in this disgusting world?** "

The female asked with genuine curiousity.

Shouldn't he be relieved?

Sans shook his head.

"my brother still needs me. i need to take care of him."

(Y/n) smiled widely at that.

How cute and considerate, she thought.

" **Well that can be arranged! I can take care of him for you! You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. No one would dare harm him in my care. But, in exchange, I need you to be my personal... Hmm...** "

The (h/c) female stopped and thought for a moment, humming. She already owns his body and soul, what more could he possibly offer?

Sans glared suspiciously at the female, then sighed. He thinks he has a much better and peaceful offer. He _thinks_.

But first he needs to know what this so called goal of hers was.

"what do you even want to accomplish? what is your goal?"

(Y/n) snapped back to reality and stared Sans down.

" **Hmm... That's actually none of your business, but... I guess since I practically took your soul, body and stole your freedom, you do deserve some kind of explanation... You see? I'm fair.** "

(Y/n) grins before taking a step closer.

" **The reason why I wanted your body and soul is for me to take control of you completely. It's like being possessed, but if a demon owns your body _and_ soul, it can completely take control over you without having to worry about you trying to fight back. Its like taking your free will to move. Taking the wheel of the car while you're forced not to be able to do anything about it. So pretty much I'm taking away your freedom.**"

(Y/n) chirps, twirling strands of her (h/c) locks with a content look on her face. As if her explanation was of that of common knowledge. She looks so innocent like she've done absolutely nothing wrong. It's as if it's a normal everyday thing for her. Like she didn't just took someone's life away.

"i... look, i don't think i'm ready to.. say goodbye to anyone."

" **Then don't. I'll handle things from here-** "

Just as the female took another step forward, stretching her hands to Sans, he scrambled away from her on the furthest of his not-so-messy bed.

"my brother knew I wasn't being myself!"

" **People change, Sans. They'll get used to 'your' new behavior eventually. Or they could always walk out the front door, I don't care.** "

"well  _I_ do. that's my body you're taking!"

Sans growled, his left eye flashing blue before fading back to it's original small white pin-pricks.

(Y/n)'s right eye twitched in annoyance.

" **How many more times do I have to tell you, _Sans._** "

She clicked her tongue and growled his name, taking another but more threatening step forward.

" **That that body no longer belongs to you.** "

"but-"

Suddenly, he felt a light weight on top of him and soon realized that she, was now pinning him down the bed, glaring him down with a dull look on her face.

" **You're starting to become a nuisance, Sans. Don't make me force my way in. It'll hurt much, much worst than it originally is.** "

Pressing up against him like that, he couldn't focus. He was forced to stare at her face that made him feel somewhat completed. Even as she was threatening him, he couldn't help but feel content at being this close to her. Like he was safe. But he knew he wasn't. This feeling of false sense of security will be the death of him, in a literal sense.

"what... what are you making me feel?"

At this, (Y/n) stopped glaring and growling at him. Staring down at him in confusion.

" **What are you trying to say? Get to the point. I don't like it when people just beat around the bush.** "

In a drugged up state that he was in. He wasn't even sure himself, but let himself speak of how he felt around her.

"you... you make me feel safe. complete. like no one else ever could..."

(Y/n) blinked, trying to process on what Sans just pathetically confessed to her before letting out a manic laugh.

That's the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard someone say to her.

" **W-what!? Damn! I knew you were some kind of a comedian but I never knew you were one of those more ridiculous and utterly pathetic ones! HA! That fucking sounds stupid.** "

" **Are you asking for an early death? How could someone _ever_ feel safe around me? You're a whole new level of idiocy.**"

She spat venomly, before shoving Sans away from her out of disgust. At least that's what she told herself.

Such savage, only she was known to reject those around her with such cruelty.

" **Listen, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. I don't think I want your body anymore. Keep it. But your soul still belongs to me. I need it to exist in this world.** "

With that, the female disappears from his sight and he can only lay on his bed numbly while staring at where she previously were before she disappeared.

...

Sans woke up to the sound of someone kicking down his door.

"SANS! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

Cue to Undyne yelling with a just as surprised and worried Papyrus and an anxious Alphys behind her.

Oh god, Sans wasn't ready for this.

Sans grabbed one of his pillows and pushed himself deeper under his now messy blankets and pillows before shoving his face into the pillow he was holding.

"guys, not now please... i'm tired."

He was just about to go back to sleep until someone (who's obviously Undyne) ripped the blankets and pillows off of him and snarled.

Sans was getting annoyed so he glared back at Undyne who was planning to pick him up, but he teleported away before she could.

He escaped them.

For now.

He didn't want to deal with them at the moment. But he knew he has to eventually. Right now he just wanted to relax a little and forget about the stress he had to endure over the past few weeks. He just wanted to forget about everything.

So he went to his favorite place of all history. Grillby's.

Grillby opened up a bar in the surface of the exact replica of the bar he owned underground. Which Sans was grateful for because it made him feel more comfortable and more at home.

Sans sighed, teleporting into grillby's right at his favorite stool before asking for a bottle of spiked ketchup. A strong one. Before relaxing himself and making himself comfortable on his stool, laying his head on his arms on the bar counter.

Grillby was worried. Sans hasn't been to his bar for a few weeks and suddenly came back looking more troubled than he used to. He looks awful.

Without saying anything, Grillby left Sans alone to get the wanted beverage.

Sans would talk to him much more willingly if he were to let loose for the night. Grillby would make sure he wouldn't over do it though.


	7. Befriend Food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you talk, play, let alone befriend your food?

[Finally] {(Y/n)'s Perspective}

...

Ever since I left Sans I felt very confused and angry. I thought he wanted to die? Wasn't he suicidal? It's one of the reason why I chose him in the first place. I thought he was different. Turns out he was just as selfish as the others who wants nothing more than to do what they want. They always think that they were the top of the food chain.

I chose him because I wanted to give him an easy way out. I wanted to help end his misery. Why is he worrying about his brother now? I was being honest when I said I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. I'd take care of his brother for him. Wouldn't that make it much more easier for him?

'Devil, humans and monsters are all the same. They're all idiots.'

I growled, pacing back and forth in the void that had been my home for centuries.

'What was his problem? Who does he think he is?'

I stopped pacing around only to growl to myself.

'Why do they all have to be so difficult!? They're all so confusing!'

I glared at the nothingness below me and make a fist, wanting nothing more than to  _destroy_ something.  _ **Anything**_.

But alas I was in the void. And the void was filled with, well...

Absolutely  _fucking **nothing**_.

So I teleported out of there and into the grassy plain where that pathetic bastard first saw me. It was easy to get out of the void considering now that I have a soul. I couldn't get out of there before. But thankfully I had one of my loyal pawns get a soul for me, otherwise I would have been stuck there for who knows how much longer.

I heard something growl.

Something that was my stomach.

'When was the last time I had eaten a decent meal? Even I've forgotten since it had been for so long.'

'But now that I have a soul that can be devoured by me at anytime...'

I took out a soul that once belonged to a certain someone and stared at it. My stomach was growling again, and just as I was about to open my mouth to eat it, I stopped myself.

'Why does it feel so wrong? Like my conciousness just told me that this wasn't right. That I shouldn't eat it. But why? Souls have always been the main food source for demons and other dark creatures alike.'

I stared at the blue multicolored soul with a look of annoyance before putting it back into my black jacket with star decorations that seems to be connected to the void. Whatever I put in my jacket automatically transfers into the void. It's useful.

'Damn. All I wanted was to eat something. Guess I'll have to find something else, then maybe try figuring out why the hell I'm feeling this way.'

With that, I walked through the forest that was surrounding the grassy plain towards the city. Calming myself down and watching mother nature with a sense of bliss and peacefulness. Smiling at whatever wild creatures that seems to lurk and hunt for food around her. The animals just stared at me calmly when I walked passed them. They knew I had no malicious intent towards them so they were content and curious about me. Some even decided to follow me.

I swear to devil, animals are so fucking adorable.

They left me after I passed the boundaries between the forest and city. They were scared of the humans, I can tell and I don't blame them. Humans were never fair with them in the first place. Destroying their homes and killing their families without much of a second thought.

I'd like to think humans are far crueller than demons. We just feast upon the corrupted and leave the innocence behind. I never had an appetite for the innocence. But just like humans, we have our own tastes. I can't deny that we at least have some common grounds.

But I knew better than to think they'd ever accept my kind into their world. They could hardly even accept the mostly innocent monsters! So don't get me started for the mostly corrupted demons!

'Monsters were no different than of an angel. Pshh... They're all stupid and weak. Pathetic. And humans were no better than demons. Why can't we all just be equal here?'

'Even if I'm a demon I'd like to think that I have some morals.'

With that last thought of me debating on races and their equalties, I've come across a second best food source for demons.

Believe it or not...

.

.

.

It's chocolates.

'Chocolates help us feel more calm and controlled over our usually reckless/passive aggressive behaviors.

Specifically dark chocolates. It's much more effective if it were more real. White chocolates has the weakest effect because it's mostly milk and sugar rather than real bittersweet chocolate.

It should keep me full for at least a few hours. You shouldn't keep a demon hungry. That's when they're more than likely to act aggressively and wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds then devour you.

I don't think I want to taste human meat anytime soon, it isn't my taste. Never had been and never will. Some demons prefer human flesh rather then their souls. I'm not one of them. In fact, I'd like to avoid eating flesh of any kind because it helps me gain more control over myself than most of the demons.

I still eat the main dishes for humans that involves flesh though, such as;

Sushi/Fish, Turkey/Chicken...'

...

'Literally that's about it, ha..'

I chuckled to myself at the thought, finally decided that I've wasted enough time with my thoughts and went in the little chocolatier shop.

There I was attacked by a strong scent of devil's food it self. I would say it was a heavenly smell but then I would be disrespecting  _my_ god. The devil himself.

'I should look for another human soul to devour while I'm still here in the city...'

I nodded to myself before quickly buying two or maybe even three bags of Dark Chocolates. Wouldn't want me feeling hungry anytime soon. I'm not exactly fond of the feeling of losing control.

Waving bye to the seemingly nice lady that owns the store before leaving with the feeling of content as I shoved the chocolates into my mouth.

I passed by a bar that goes by the name of 'Grillby's' before deciding to give the place a small visit.

I don't know why... I just felt like I needed to check the place out. Maybe even check the menu of its contents? There might be something good for me there.

Placing the bags of Chocolates into the void of my jacket, I walked in, the door giving a small jingle as I pass through.

What I didn't expect was to see a wasted victim of mine laying on the floor with a flamey dude wearing a bartender's uniform trying to help him up with no success.

Trying not to laugh, I decided to intervene using a straight face.

" **Hey, need any help with that?** "

Flamey dude glanced up to me before nodding his head in confirmation. I kneeled before picking Sans up effortlessly and swing him over my shoulder.

"... Thank... You... Can... I have him... back now?"

" **Is he yours? Does he belong to you?** "

Flamey dude was taken aback by my comebacks before getting defensive.

"Who... Are.. You? ... Do you... Know him?"

" **Of course I know him, he's a... Friend of mine.** "

I cringed.

Seriously, befriending my food was never on my to do list. But whatever to get this guy off my back.

" **I came from abroad and just came by for a visit. I didn't know he would be here though.** "

"How do... You.. know him?"

I shrugged before rolling my eyes carelessly while just hearing Sans groaned. I might have accidentally hurt him a little bit while doing so.

" **Internets a thing in this world, have you forgotten? Long distance friendship.** "

"Sans was... Never the type to... Use internet that much."

" **Well then maybe he made an exception for me. Now get off my back, I gotta bring him home.** "

Grillby quirked a flamey eyebrow.

"You know... Where he... Lives?"

" **Of course I do! He gave me the address!** "

I growled out, having enough of his questioning before forcing my way out of the bar. I don't exactly like how he was touching my food either.

Great, now I'm starting to assume other's genders.

I glared down the pathway, continuing to walk silently. Sans had passed out awhile ago from how wasted and stressed out he was. I don't blame him. Though, I'm still confused as to why he rejected my kind offer. I was giving him an easy way out, just look at him!

I scoffed, glaring more harshly from the distance. He's house from the bar wasn't too far now that I've noticed. Gripping him more tightly I decided to sprint down the road across the street to where his house was. The road was mostly empty so I didn't have to worry about accidentally killing someone. They crash on me, they're the ones who's gonna die.

Ooh... There was a library nearby too. That's nice. I've always wanted to read a few books in peace for some time now. Maybe later after I put my food in the fridge-

I mean, Sans in his house.

...

Knocking on his door, I waited patiently for the door to open. I knew if I were to barge my way into someone's domain- I might get into deep trouble. If they ask, I'll answer them with the same lie I told flamey dude as to avoid confrontation or suspicion.

The door opens and just as I expected, who what seems to be my foo- Sans's brother, opened the door.

He looked cute  ~~ _and delicious._~~  but his face morph into worry when he spotted his brother lazily slunged on my shoulder while passed out.

" **I found him passed out in Grillby's.** "

Papyrus' face then morph into what seemed to be a look of understanding before smiling at me and letting me come inside with his brother.

Wow. His brother was way to trusting to be letting a stranger into his home. No wonder Sans was worried about his brother's safety so much. I see now... Who am I kidding? I lived here for almost two weeks, replacing Sans. Of course I knew.

I looked around the living room of their home. It hadn't changed since I last came. Which was yesterday, but- still. Who knows.

Papyrus still smelled sweet like usual. Demons could always smell other being like Monsters who could see your intentions through soul analysis, demons can smell and/or even taste your intentions.

Sweet being innocent, Bitter being people who has malicious intent, Sour means having a high sex drive- or rather just turned on or sexually active in general. Salty being sadness or depressed. Spicy being... Huh... Was it anger, rage, hatred? Yes. Big mood. A sense of revenge or vengeance can be in a spicy sense rather than it being bitter. Spicy just meant that they have a reason to do what they did. Bitter just being bad with no good purpose. Bad people in general.

I've always been a sucker for sweet things but I never wanted to devour the innocence. So I try to satisfy my cravings with candies and treats rather than innocent beings. I may be a demon, but I still have this thing what most demons wouldn't understand is... Morals. I have morals. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm always looking out for blood.

No.

Like I said, we all may be different species but we all have common grounds.

Now where was I?

...

After getting forced to have dinner from Papyrus as a sign of gratitude, I could finally leave-

"HUMAN, WAIT!"

Fuck.

"WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH ME!? WE COULD EVEN WATCH SOME OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES AND HAVE A MOVIE MARATHON WITH METTATON!"

I've already been to one of his movie marathon as his brother and I don't think I could last much longer doing another. Watching a robot being overdramatic over literally everything is just-

Overall cringe.

I won't be really suprised if that shit was everywhere in the internet. Not because it was good, but because it would make a good content for memes. Damn humans being so fucking creative. One of the things I like about them... Most have a sense of humor. Especially on the internet.

" **No thanks. I think I'll pass- I have some business to take care of.** "

Excuses, excuses.

Wait, actually, I do have something to take care of. Fucking heaven, and here I thought I was free.

"OH... OKAY THEN SMALL HUMAN, TAKE CARE!"

Papyrus stared at me in sorrow before waving goodbye. My eye twitched from him calling me 'small' and 'human'.

How dare he... Oof, I can't blame him either, I suppose. Welp, I'll be off. Bye potential foo-

" **Bye Papyrus, you take care too... I guess...** "

I'm not used to these... Advances.

How could I ever befriend my potential foods? I don't usually talk to food, let alone befriend one!

Guess there's always a first in everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time you're going to eat, don't eat it. Befriend it. Befriend the food.


	8. Stuck With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has (Y/n) finally decided what she wants from Sans? Other than his soul, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in second P.O.V. Personally I think it's much more easier than first P.O.V. Don't you think "You/Your" is easier than "I/Me/My"?

' _Just as I fucking thought_.'

You scowled, kicking your legs above the crystal clear shallow water, before growling.

' _That fucker is after me._ '

Gripping the small wooden bridge that you were sitting on, before glaring down at your reflection through the water.

' _Just as I thought that I was finally  **free** from that bastard! That bastard is after me again!_'

Swinging your feet before pulling yourself up in a standing position on the bridge. You began making your way back into the woods behind you, shoving your hands in your jacket pockets, gritting your teeth.

' _How many more fucking times do I have to tell him that I ain't fucking interested?_ '

You pulled out your hands before staring at them intently. A black colorful ball of energy was formed on your right hand before disappearing into nothingness.

" **That fucker's nothing more than a megalomaniac.** "

...

_Creak._

You snapped your eyes towards the source of sound before glaring towards it.

The bushes that were moving now stopped, before a bunny hopped into view. You sigh before smiling at how ridiculous you were being then calmly walked towards the bunny. The bunny looked skittish, but it remained put as it stared at you with mild curiosity.

You kneeled down before letting the bunny sniff your hand, then letting you pet it. You cooed at how adorable it was being. Your previous anger & fury long forgotten as you got distracted by wild nature.

After playing with the bunny for awhile, you decided it was time to head back-

To where?

The void?

Hell nah, you think you've wasted enough time in there already.

Maybe it's time that you gave Sans another visit. It had been almost a week since you last saw him wasting away at Grillby's.

Nodding to yourself in some sort of agreement, you left the bunny alone, watching it hopping away to safety for the nights to come before teleporting away and into Sans's room.

You suddenly appearing in his room made him yelp as he fell to the ground from his bed with a book falling on top of his skull.

You snickered while holding your wrist against your mouth in an attempt to silence yourself or hide your sadistic grin. Probably both.

**"Hey, delicious."**

"w-what are you doing here!?"

You grinned wider at his frightened state.

**"What? Don't you miss me?"**

Sans quickly sat up, dropping the book he was previously reading before standing up fully.

"i-i... what do you want?"

**"Aww... Getting straight to the point I see."**

"what do you want?"

Sans repeated himself, getting a bit brave before cowering again at the look she was giving him.

**"I think I may know what I want from you now. But I'm not so sure if he's really here and after me.."**

who is she talking about?

"who?"

**"Someone. I can feel the energy surrounding this place. He's been here and I don't fucking like that."**

"... so what could you possibly want from me?"

**"I mean, I already have your soul so I don't exactly need your body because I'm not particularly interested in eating... Dust."**

"wait, so you're planning to eat my soul!?"

You gave Sans a crooked grin.

**"Well... I was going to, but..."**

Make an excuse. As if you're gonna give him the satisfaction of being something... More than food to you.

**"Your soul taste like crap, I could tell. I'm not interested in salty souls."**

And monster souls being weaker than human souls... It's obviously less effective. You think you need to find human souls quick. You can't live off chocolates forever.

(Y/n), you damn savage, look what you did to Sans!

Cue to that thought you heard a small sniffle in Sans's direction. You perked up and stared at Sans's weak state, not knowing what you did to make him cry.

?

Are Monsters always this weak?

**"What the hell are you crying for? You do realize that I'm a demon, right? That I also feast off of negative emotions?"**

Sans crashed to the floor and began sobbing. You really didn't know what you did to cause this reaction.

You slowly and cautiously strode your way to Sans, clearly not knowing what to do in a situation like this. You kneeled in front of him.

**"Hey.. What's wrong with you? Why the hell are you crying?"**

Just as you were about to reach out for him, he slapped your hands away, stunning you.

"just s-stay away from m-me, dammit!"

You scowled as you grew annoyed the longer you hear him sob. You forced his arms away from covering his face before pinning him down on his bed with his arms above his head.

**"Tell me what the fuck has gotten into you, you damn idiot!"**

You growled, trying to intimidate him to answer your question.

"g-get off of me!"

That only made you angrier. But before you could bark out an answer the door to his room was knocked quite loudly.

"SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?! I HEARD SCREAMING"

You quickly gave Sans a warning glare to shut him up.

**"Don't you _fucking_ dare tell him I'm here."**

You hissed, pushing yourself off of him before strutting to his door.

"i'm fine, pap. just a book i was reading. it's really interesting, ya' know?"

Sans gaped at you, you using his voice to answer Papyrus scared him.

Were you able to do that this whole time?

You glanced at Sans and smirked at him, before turning your attention back to the door.

"OH! ALRIGHT SANS. I KNEW YOU'D LIKE THE BOOK I BROUGHT YOU FROM THE LIBRARY! IT WAS ACTUALLY RECOMMEND BY THAT HUMAN NAMED SHAWN THAT WORKED IN THE LIBRARY. HE WAS ALSO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Shawn? Who the hell is Shawn?

"who's shawn?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HIM ALREADY! HE'S THAT SCRAWNY LOOKING EMO CHILD WHO KNEW WHERE WE LIVED!"

Sans gave out a hum of acknowledgement. You gave him another but more suspicious glance.

"OH WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL LEAVE YOU TO IT! ENJOY THE BOOK, BROTHER!"

And with that, the room was silent aside from the thumping of Papyrus's boots distancing away from the room and Sans's quiet sniffles.

You sighed, head against the door before pulling yourself straight and turned to Sans. He was avoiding eye contact again.

**"Listen, crackhead. I'm gonna make a deal, and I'll make it now, so you better fucking listen."**

You gritted your teeth before plopping down next to Sans on his bed. He flinches away noticably but you didn't care.

At least, that's what you keep telling yourself.

**"... You're stuck with me from this point on until I find some use for you."**

"what!?"

**"You fucking heard me, crackhead."**

You never did understand emotions that well other than anger and disappointment. What'll change?


	9. Rely On Me.

Sans stared at the floor of his living room with you sitting beside him while everyone else was surrounding the both of you.

"SANS, YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT YOU HAD A FRIEND FROM ANOTHER (COUNTRY/CITY)!"

A blue shark-fish playfully glares at Sans, giving him a 'light' tap on the back making him hunched over while coughing slightly in pain.

"yea, well I don't have to tell you guys everything."

"Psshhhh, yeah, as if you'd tell us anything, really."

A child with rosy pink cheek hissed out before another child quickly smacked them upside their head with a large stick they've been holding around. Both Sans and that other child with a purple sweater glared at the female, male, ... Both? Neither?

???

Nevermind that, a goat lady gave you what seems to be a kind motherly smile while ignoring the other three. For now.

"What is your name, my child?"

**"(Y/n)."**

' _And I'm no child, lady. Nor have I ever belonged to you_.'

You thought bitterly, clenching your fist unnoticeably. But despite all that, giving her a small smile back.

She hadn't done anything to deserve your pent up rage at the moment.

"W-where are you from!?"

A yellow lizard/dino asked timidly while giving you a nervous look. You just stare at her, uninterested.

 **"(C/n)"** [Country/City name]

"O-oh! I think I might know where that is!"

**"Is that so?"**

The lizard/dino lady sweat dropped. Her anxiety going through the roof at your uninterested answers. She simply gave up on trying to start an ongoing conversation with you after trying a few more times.

"HEY PUNK, DO YOU WATCH ANIME!?"

' _Why are they asking me stupid questions? Are all Monsters this stupid?_ '

You almost rolled your eyes at the shark-fish.

**"Yeah, guess I do at times."**

"WAIT, REALLY!?"

**"You heard what I said, didn't you?"**

You snapped, glaring through her weak but surprisingly determined soul.

' _Aren't Monsters supposed to be weak on that stuff? ... Weird..._ '

Demons feast upon that more than anything. Determination makes Monsters weak because they're usually incapable of handling such a powerful trait, but... Demons are another story. It makes them stronger. Much, _much_ stronger. They're practically  _made_ of pure determination, vengeance/revenge, anger, and hatred, while Monsters were made of love, passion, hope, and kindness.

Yeah... The complete opposite.

So how did they suddenly have determination? Did the Monster race somehow evolved?

That can't be good. For them, at least. If Monsters are able to handle the power of determination now... They might as well be the new main food source for Demons.

Then another war would start. This time it's guaranteed that Monsters will lose. No race has ever manage to win against Demons. Demons are known to be ruthless, merciless beings. Even the Angels are having a hard time handling them.

Handling  _you._

"um, (Y/n) my child? Are you feeling alright?"

You blinked, staring at ground beneath you.

**"Yeah..."**

You gave them a glance before giving Sans one. He still avoided eye contact. It's starting to piss you off if you're being honest.

Grinding your teeth, you stood up.

**"I never caught your names..."**

Not that you cared, you just wanted to get this over and done with.

"AH! Sorry my dear! I apologise for my rudeness. My name is Toriel."

Then she gestured to everyone one else in the room.

"And this is Frisk, Chara, Alphys, Undyne, and Flowey."

Flowey? Who the hell..

You stared at the pot with a lone golden flower that hadn't peak your interest back then until now. You notice now that it had a face, beady black eyes staring up at you with annoyance.

Oh...

What a cute looking flower.

You almost cooed at the creature.

You approach to it before unconsciously petting it. It gave out a low hiss, just like a lovely stray cat. It tried to move away from you but you were being persistent. It even has a small blush forming on it's cheek.

How cute.

"D-DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!? LET ME GO! FRISK! TELL THIS STUPID HUMAN TO GET THEIR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!!"

How you love nature.

Cue to you giving it a harsh intimidating glare, successfully shutting it up as it stood still fearfully, letting you pet it.

It kinda reminded you of yourself, honestly.

Everyone who was witnessing this weird sudden behavior from you sweat dropped, watching you pet Flowey with a look of adoration. Who would have thought that anyone would ever give a look like that towards the weed?

Sans grumbled before excusing himself from everyone and quickly went in his room, slamming the door shut before locking it.

Papyrus, who was in the kitchen this whole time screamed,

"SANS, THAT IS NO WAY TO GREET A FRIEND WHO CAME TO VISIT!!!"

Papyrus quickly got out of the kitchen before strutting to Sans's bedroom door before you stopped him, letting go of the flower pot that was set on the table beside the couch and to his arm.

**"I'll go speak to him if you don't mind."**

Papyrus was silent for a moment, before beaming at you.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! BUT PLEASE COME DOWN SOON, DINNER IS ALMOST READY!"

**"Will do, Papyrus."**

You walked past him and into the hall upstairs. You calmly walked towards Sans's room and knocked on the door.

**"Hey, it's me."**

"... go away..."

Your left eye twitched.

**"Open the door."**

"..."

You sighed, lifting up your hand before placing it on your forehead then placing it against the wall near his bedroom door.

**"Sans, I swear to Devil.."**

"..."

_**"Open the damn door."** _

"... please... just leave me alone..."

You teleported in his room regardless, staring at his figure curled up into a ball against the door. You noticed some tears sliding past his cheek bones and onto the floor.

Why the hell is he crying now?

You knitted your brows together in confusion before quietly stepping to him.

**"Why the hell are you crying for now? It's utterly pathetic."**

Sans's face snapped to your direction in surprise, eyesockets blown wide.

"w-wha... h-how did you-"

That's when he realized something before looking down again.

"..."

**"You're not the only one that has the ability to teleport."**

"...right..."

You sighed again, feeling agitated by his behavior.

**"Seriously, why the hell are you crying? I don't understand you at all."**

"not that you ever could..."

**"The fuck did you just say!?"**

You growled lowly, forcing him to stand up and face you properly.

**"Stop being pathetic. We have business to attend to so quit being a big baby and sucker up."**

You slapped him, trying to get him to make sense which only cause more tears to form in his eyesockets.

Great.

**"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT, DAMMIT!?"**

You slammed your fist against the wall beside him, cornering him.

**"You Monsters are so utterly fucking pathetic! I just can't stand your fucking weakness! Either help yourself up or let everyone trample on you!"**

You snarled, now gripping Sans's supposed throat. Mockingly trying to choke him.

**"You can't let everyone do everything for you while you do nothing but lay on that stupid bed of yours and act miserable. Every one got their own problems don't add yours to their pile! You just gotta learn how to be more... Independent and dependant at the same time."**

**"Stop being so lazy. You'll never get anything done at that point. Don't keep everything a fucking secret. Learn how to lean on someone when you absolutely need to. Just don't be too burdening to them."**

Are you trying to encourage and give him advice while trying to not make it seem like you care?

...

You really are a fucking tsundere, aren't you?

**"You could even... You could... ~~ _Youcouldevenrelyonmeatalltimesifyousowanttoidontmind._~~ "**

"... what?"

**"Nothing. Nothing important. Lets just go back downstairs and get the stupid meeting over with."**

"meeting?"

**"Shut it. I'm not used to family gatherings."**

Tugging on Sans's blue jacket sleeve before going back to the so called meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Nice/Criticism Comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
